Imprévu
by titegg
Summary: Un été plein d'imprévu mais surtout plein d'amour. Un Voldemort qu'on a jamais vu comme cela et si il n'était pas méchant...
1. Chapter 1

Encore une journée à passer ici et je vais au Terrier. Ce dit Harry en se réveillant. Celui ci descendit prendre son petit déjeuner enfin si on peut appelé ça son petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine il murmura un petit bonjours à la famille Dursley qui ne lui rendit pas, comme à son habitude. Harry s'assit à table et mangea le petit morceau de pain rassis qui lui été destiné. Aprés ce petit encas il remonta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Ce qu'il lui pris une bonne partie de la matiné puisqu'il avait éparpillé ses affaires un peu partout. Il n'arrétait pas de fixéé l'horloge qui était face à son lit:

Plus que 20 minutes à tenir et c'est enfin les vrai vacances. Dit il.

Il se dépécha de nettoyer la cage d'Hewdige, celle ci le regarder s'afférer du haut de l'étagére, depuis la veille elle lui faisait la tête car celui ci ne l'avait pas fait sortir.

Un coup frappa à la porte d'entrée. Harry s'empressa d'allé ouvrir à son ami. En effet Harry avait trouvé plus sage que Ron et son pére arrive dans la maison normalement chez le monde des moldus.

L'oncle Vernon arriva suivi de sa femme et de son fils qui prenait garde à planquer son derriére de peur que le sortilége qu'il avait reçu deux ans auparavant ne soit de nouveau effectuer sur lui.

M.Weasley serra la main des trois moldus et s'écria:

- Oh Harry tu as l'air en pleine forme, t'es valise sont elles préte ?

Oh que oui, ravis de vous revoir Arthur. Et toi aussi Ron.

Ron veux tu aider Harry à ramener sa valise. Nous devons nous dépécher Molly nous attend; ce justifia t'il aupré des Dursley qui n'avaient qu'une hate c'est que cet individu parte de chez eux.

Deux minutes plus tard Ron et son ami redescendir. Les trois sorciers saluérent les moldus puis disparurent comme par enchantement.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous voilà arrivé Harry, maman va être ravis de te revoir ca fait une semaine qu'elle prépare ton arrivé, elle nous a fait ranger toute la maison, on aurait cru qu'un grand événement arrivait. Mais non c'est juste toi.

J'espére que c'est niquel je ne suporterait pas le moindre dérangement. Dit Harry en ce monquant de son ami. Ah bonj...

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase Mme Weasley avit déjà accouru et le serré déjà tellement dans c'est vras que ce dernier peiné à respirer. Molly relâcha son étreinte et pris Harry par le bras et s'esclaffa d'un cris persant:

Mon Dieu comme tu es maigre, t'es moldus ne t'on pas donné à manger on dirait. Je leur enverrais une beuglante tout à l'heure pour leur dire ma façon de pensé. Viens avec moi dans la cuisine je vais te donner à manger.

Merci Mme Wealey mais vous n'étes pas obliger d'envoyé la beuglantes à mon oncles il ne comprendrait pas et puis ils m'ont pas si mal nourri que ça.

Aprés le repas tu iras te coucher tu à l'air exténuer par ce voyage ...

Moi aussi je pourais allé me coucher aprés manger maman car cette semaine n'a pas été de tout repos.

Non jeune homme, tu aideras tes frères à dégnomer le jardin.

C'est pas juste.

Je viendrais t'aider Ron je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça et puis on pourra discuter comme ça.

Aprés le repas Ron, Harry et les jumaux allérent dans le jardin pour faire la chasse au bestiolle.

- Alors Harry comment ce sont passé ces deux semaines chez tes moldus? Dit Ron tout en courant deriére une des bétes.

Comme toujours, mais bon je me plein pas cette année j'ai eu le droit a un bonjours de leur par on va pas leur en demander trop quand même ça ne serait pas polit. Les deux amis ce mire à rire.

As tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione?

Oui elle devrais arriver demain, dans ça derniére lettre elle me disait que Paris été une ville magnifique mais que nous lui manquons beaucoup et qu'elle n'ausait pas t'envoyer d'hibou chez ton oncle car elle voulait pas te faire punir. Elle est vraiament adorable quand elle si met. Ron se mit à rougir.

Les enfants il est tard allé vous couché maintenant vous lavez bien mérité; demain vous m'aiderai à faire partir la goulle du grenier

Mais c'est impossible de la faire partir. Rouspéta Ron en montant les marches qui mené a sa chambre.

Les deux gaçon entrére dans la petite piéce, se mirent en pijamma et se couchérent; Dés que Harry eu fermé les yeux une douleur à ca cicatrice lui vien, en général cela signifié que Voldemort n'était pas loin ou qu'il préparer quelque chose; Mais contrairement au autres fois la douleur lui parraissait douce et il semblais y avoir bonheur intense autour de lui. Des images lui aparrure et il vit quelque chose à laquel il ne s'attendais pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il avit vu, c'était tellement absurde, il n'ausa même pas en parlé à Ron. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Le seigneur des ténébres ne peut pas avoir fais cela c'est impossible inimaginable. Toute la matiné ce dernier repensa à ce réve étrange.

Ron remarqua le changement t'attitude de son ami:

- Harry t'es sur que ca va? Car la tu as l'air complétement à coté de la plaque.

Non, non ca va je t'assure c'est juste que...

Que quoi? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Tu as vus Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom dans un de tes rêves? Dit Ron avit de savoir ce que son ami avez vu.

Non rien je t'assures Ron. Répondit Harry pas très rassuré.

Harry, Ron venezs'il vous plait. Cria Madame Weasley de la cuisine.

Harry remercia Mme Weasley de les avoir appelé mettant fin à leur conversation.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivérent dans la cuisines a peine avez t'il franchit la porte que des cris éclatérent. Hermione vennait d'arriver. Les trois amis discutérent. Et c'est seulement au bout d'un moment que Harry remarqua Ginny qui été arrivait dans la piéce. Il la comtempla, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle été belle. Ron le sortit de sa réverie.

Bon alors Harry. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as l'air à coté de la palque ce matin?

Non mais il y a rien je t'assures. Il inventa un mensonge pour évitait de lui dire ce qu'il avait vu il n'avait pas envie que ses amis ce moquent de lui. Non mais j'ai juste vu que Voldemort avait l'ar content de ce que vennait d'accomplir l'un de ses mangemort .

Ca veut dire qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il faudra faire attention Harry nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard tu ne bénificie donc pas de la protection de Dumbledore. Dit Hermione.

Mais il ne peut rien m'arrivait ici.

Tu n'est franchement pas raisonable tu sais très bien que les seuls endroits où tu es en sécurité c'est chez ton oncle et à Poudlard. Ici même si tu es entouré de sorciers qualifié tu n'est pas en sécurité. Je vais allé voir dans mon livre de sortilége pour trouver un sort de protection et je vais parlé de ce que tu as vue à Molly. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ce rêve à la légére Harry.

Mais Hermione, je pense quand même que cette maison et suffisament protégé.

Je vais en parlé avec Molly on verra aprés. Ron que penses tu de cela?

Bah... je pense que Harry ne court pas un grand danger ici. Qui viendrait le chercher ici, qui viendrait l'attaquer ici alors qu'il y a beaucoup de sorciers.

Hum il me semble que le le petit Voldy et capable de tuer autant de gens Ron je pensé que tu le savais. Sur ces mots elle les laissa.

Ginny vient rejoindre les deux amis et leur proposa:

Une partie de quidditch ca vous dit?

Bien sur répondirent ils en coeur.

Alors les équipes Georges, Percy et Ron contre Fred, Harry et moi.

Ok, c'est partie.

La troupe ce mit a jouer et ne fut interrompu que le soir par la nuit qui tombé et aussi car il aviat très faim.

La suite arrive dans la journée... Mais le secret de Harry ne sera pas encore dévoilé. Le prochain chapitre sera plus romantique. Des personnages apprendrons à mieu se connaître et qui c'est ce qui se passera ...


	4. Chapter 4

Suite à un manque de temps je n'ai pas pu publier ma fict plus tôt. De plus mon ordi a planté m'a effacé tout donc j'ai du la recommencer enfin voilà ma tite vie passons aux choses sérieuse si vous le voulez bien …

Le lendemain matin la bande d'amis furent réveillé de bonne heure par un cri strident qui venait de l'étage du dessous.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne prirent pas le temps de s'habiller et descendirent en catastrophe.

Dans l'escalier Ron demanda :

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ron on été avec toi comment veux tu que l'on sache dit Hermione sur un ton désespéré.

Arrivé en bas il entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Gynni.

Que se passe t'il ? demanda Harry

C'est horrible !!! dit la rousse entre deux sanglots

Cette dernière été devenu toute pale et ne cessé de pleurer ce qui inquiéta ses amis.

J'ai vu ….

Qui est ce que tu as vu ?

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

QUOI !!! crièrent les 3 amis.

Oui il était là il me regarder et il me parlé, il me disait que je faisait parti d'une famille qui était des traites à leur sang et que pour cela on devait tous mourir et que sa ne tarderait pas. Elle fini sa phrase dans un sanglot.

Ron était lui aussi passé au blanc. Il ne croyait pas se qu'il venait t'entendre. Molly qui était arrivé pendant que sa fille raconter se précipita sur sa fille pour la consoler et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Harry lui douta de cela et repensa à son rêve de la veille. Et si Voldemort avait sentit que son ennemi était dans son esprit. Si c'était le cas cela expliquerais pourquoi Ginny l'avait vu et en par conséquence elle n'aurait pas fait un cauchemar mais le maître des ténèbres aurait lu dans ses pensés.

Une fois Ginny calmé tout le monde descendit dans le salon sauf celle ci qui préféra rester un peu toute seule.

Harry se posa sur le fauteuil qui ce trouvé juste a côté de la cheminé il était plongé dans ses pensé « serait il possible qu'il sache ce que je ressent et qu'il se serve de ça pour m'effrayer et m'atteindre. Pour une fois je doit l'admettre j'aurait du écouter plus le cours de Rogue pour fermé mon esprit ça aurait était utile je suis vraiment une buse qu'en je mi met. Je devrais allé voir Ginny pour lui expliquer …». Sur cette pensée il se leva et alla rejoindre Ginny.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, et entra des qu'il entendit la permission.

Ginny je peux te parler de quelque chose qui concerne ton « rêve » ?

Euh, oui … dit elle hésitante.

Enfaîte je pense savoir pourquoi tu as vu Tu Sais Qui.

Ah bon …

Oui. Est ce que ton « rêve te semblé réaliste ?

OH que oui j'en pouvait plus j'était effrayé je ne pouvais rien faire. Il s'approché de plus en plus de moi. Il pouvait me toucher s'il le voulait … dit t'elle avec une voix qui tremblé. Mais Harry pourquoi c'est à moi qui s'en ai pris je ne comprend pas ?

Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme cela mais ce n'est pas un rve que tu as fait. En réalité il est rentré dans ton esprit. Il a lu tes pensés et pour t'effrayé il a du utiliser ta plus grande peur.

Mais pourquoi ?

Harry se sentit rougir. Il voulait a la fois lui expliquer mais en même temps il avait peur de la réaction de Ginny. IL voudrait la prendre dans ces bras, la rassurer lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter que c'était un cauchemar, mais ce n' était pas le cas.

euh.. en réalité ça m'arrive souvent de le voir en rêve. Et la derniére fois il a lu dans mes pensé et il a vu quelque chose qu'il ne devais pas.

Et ce quelque chose me concerne ?

Oui.

Harry ne trouver pas les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais vu la situation il était bien obligé il décida de prendre son courage de Gryfondor à deux main et se lança.

Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je t'avoue. Depuis le début de l'année dernière … on va dire que je te voie pas seulement comme la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Ni comme une amie d'ailleurs. Et le petit Voldy si on puis dire la découvert . Et du coup il a su que s'il te faisait du mal ça me toucherais et je serais ainsi plus vulnérable.

Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit !!!

Parce que tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Et que je ne n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre un râteau ou une veste comme tu préfères dit il dans un sourire.

Mais sombre idiot tu doit bien être le seul a n'avoir jamais remarquer que je craquer sur toi. Et pi le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'aura pas. Ne t'en fait pas.

Oui mais lors de notre deuxième année il t'as fait déjà du mal alors que tu n'était que la sœur de mon meilleur ami alors imagine se qu'il pourrait te faire s'il apprenait que je t'aime et que je tiens a toi.

Mais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule.

Ouai c'est ça qui c'est qui pleurnichait a moitié hier car elle était face à une petite araignée. Celui si la regarda et lui fit un sourire.

Euh moi.

Le nouveau couple explosa de rire.


End file.
